Human Power
by Apoc
Summary: Hey don't worry this is actually a ok story. GohanVidel plus some twists good humor funny as hell. And I promise not to suddenly stop writing chapter. But I would like 10 reviews before I upload the second chapter
1. The Stranger

**********************************************************************************  
  
Hello I am Joshua Daigle from Corbin ,KY. This is my first DBZ story and I must add Power to the Humans. This is a different time line where Buu never was.I started this story a year or so ago but got writers block but thats gone now and I am writing again. By the way this starts after black mail, there is some Gohan/Videl stuff and Hercule getting his ass kicked in a few chapters so this may be a Gohan Videl story. By the way I do not own DBZ but I do own all new characters in this fanfic. Plus I believe Gohan is 16 or 17 and is in 2nd year of high school. Also in this Gohan at times is not so shy and Videl is not so snobby all the time sorry to Videl and Gohan fans. Some really funny Gohan Videl stuff promise. **********************************************************************************  
  
HUMAN POWER  
  
The Stranger   
  
" GOT DA HURRY GOT DA HURRY GOT DA HURRY", the thought rang loud in Gohan's head as he rushed to class. Videl had kept him up all night on the phone, asking questions about KI and flying and he over slept. He arrived in his seat just as the bell rung. As they got settled the teacher walked in.  
  
" Well Gohan I'm glad to see you on time. I hope this becomes a habit."the teacher announced to the class "Anyway we have another new student that, like Gohan, got perfect scores on his entry test. I would like to welcome Joshua Daigle."  
  
(By the way I am not some jerk that just likes to write about himself. This will have drama, and good plot.)  
  
The door slowly creaked open and a young boy walked in. He was 5'5 short black hair brown eyes and was ever so lightly toned, yet scrawny.  
  
The room was filled with whispers about the kid that didn't even look to be in high school.  
  
" How old are you ", the teacher asked.  
  
"13", the boy responded smirking.  
  
The teacher and many others fell over in anime style. The teacher lifting his head off the ground asked Josh to take a seat. There was a empty chair next to Gohan so of coarse that is the seat he choose. The rest of the day seemed to be uneventful until they got to gym. That day they were again playing baseball and everyone was watching Gohan to see if he would do another high jump.  
  
" Hey Videl where do you think I should play ", Josh asked.  
  
" On the other team ", responded Videl.  
  
" No offense but there is no way I am playing with that horse-ass Sharpner I know he's your friend and all but..... "  
  
" Sharpner is not my friend, he just hangs with Eraser."  
  
" Than may I please be on your team."  
  
" Hell no."  
  
" Come on Videl don't make him play with the horse's ass.", Gohan shouted from the bench before realizing what he said and with several stares upon him smile, blushed, and hung his head down.  
  
" Ok that was just strange. ", Videl thought.  
  
" Well can I.", Josh asked.  
  
" Sure you can be the pitcher, before another sign of the apocalypse happens. ", Videl said giving another strange look at Gohan," just don't screw-up."  
  
"Cool."  
  
As Josh walked up to the pitching square, Sharpner howled in laughter as he went to bat.  
  
" You really think you can throw you bookworm ", shouted Sharpner.  
  
" Yes I do " announced Josh.  
  
" This should teach that kid not to be so over confident ", thought Videl.  
  
Strike 1, Strike 2, Strike 3. Josh had stroke out Sharpner with much ease.  
  
" Send out the next loser ", Josh yelled to the umpire.  
  
" That's not fair, he cheated, He must have. ", Sharpner screamed.  
  
" Just go ", the Umpire commanded.  
  
Sulking, Sharpner went to the bench and as quickly as him the next two at bat were struck out.  
  
" How is he throwing so fast. I can't even do that and I am Hercules daughter. ", Videl screamed in her thoughts.  
  
" Wow he's good ", thought Gohan.  
  
As the team switched places, Videl's team decided the batting line up.  
  
" This should teach him ", Videl thought evilly.  
  
" Josh your up first, lets see if you can hit like you can throw. " Videl said  
  
" Sure "  
  
Josh stepped up to the base. and guess who is pitching.  
  
" Hey bookworm, you better get ready to fuck up. This is my fireball throw and no one can see it let alone hit it. ", swore Sharpner.  
  
" Just throw it "  
  
A smile gleamed on his face as he threw the ball until he heard a loud SMACK. Josh had just hit a single with a ball going 80 MPH.  
  
" OK he just got lucky, U R the man Sharpner you are the MAN", Sharpner whispered to himself as the next at bat got ready.He was about to throw when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
" Hey Sharpner I'm off first base get me out I dare you." Josh shouted.  
  
" Now the book worm is taunting me that's it this mother fucker is going down ", thought Sharpner blinded in pure anger.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" He was doing OK but now he's just being a jackass, bet you as soon as Sharpner turns around he runs scared ", Videl thought.  
  
" Unless he has a a power level more than 2500 there is no way he's getting away with this. ", Gohan thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" Come on Sharpner get meeee oooouuuuttttttt. Bac bac babac. "  
  
" That's it ", Sharpner thought as he threw the ball as hard as he could at first base. A smothered Smack came from the glove on first base with Josh no where in sight. He smiled with pure bliss until he heard a familiar sound." Hey Sharpner " when he looked around he fell over anime style. Josh was on second base.  
  
" I didn't even see him move to second how is that possible ", thought Videl.  
  
" WOW ", Gohan responded from the bench.  
  
Sharpner was about to throw again when.....  
  
" I'm off Second base Sharpner get me you nad less moron, GET ME. I bet I can get to home before you could get that ball over here. ", Joshua screamed.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" He's getting to cocky. That shrimp is going to get his ass whipped. "Videl spoke.  
  
" I think he could make it ", Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
" Want to make a bet ", Videl said.  
  
" Sure ",Gohan  
  
" If Josh does not steal home you have to wear no pants to the next crime seen. ",said Videl  
  
" WHAT!!! ", said Gohan  
  
" I'm just that evil ", said Videl  
  
" OK, to make it worth my while lets see...... you have to let Josh practice flying with us and........kiss Sayaman, on the lips, after the next crime we stop.", said Gohan  
  
"WHAT!!!", said Videl  
  
" I'm very evil ", Gohan said with a Vegeta smirk.  
  
" Hey maybe if I get some things wrong and let Videl win I could get her in such a good mood that when I ask for a date she doesn't laugh in my face, even if I have to go with out pants. ", thought Gohan.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" THAT"S IT ", Sharpner screamed. Josh had been taunting him for five minutes and he was the end of his fuse. He threw the ball as hard as he could at second base.  
  
" That was a pussy throw ", Josh shouted victories from home base.  
  
" but how HOW ", sulked Sharpner.  
  
" I would like to know too ", replied the umpire.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Both Videl's and Gohan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
  
" At least I'll have pants, and I guess I'll invite Josh at lunch ", Gohan said.  
  
" Ya ", replied Videl.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the game was pretty much the same each ending Josh either stroke everyone out, or stole home. After what seemed to be the quickest baseball game ever they were allowed to eat. Josh was looking for a place to sit when Gohan signaled for him to sit with him. To Gohan's surprised, Josh was much shyer than he was at gym.  
  
" Hi Gohan, Videl. "  
  
" Hi ", responded Gohan.  
  
" How on the earth did you move so fast. No offense but you don't look like the fastest person. ", spoke up Videl.  
  
" Just luck ", blushed Josh.  
  
" Anyway, me and Videl are going to do some training and we would like you to come. ", asked Gohan.  
  
" Maybe I could but could we us my ride. ", asked Josh.  
  
" Sure ",responded Videl, " and watch out for Sharpner. He's as pissed as hell.  
  
" Don't worry ", responded Josh as he toke out a capsule. He popped the top and out came 100's of steak burgers which in a matter of minutes were reduced to crumbs.  
  
" So see ya at 4:00 ", Josh said as he ran off.  
  
" OK ", said Videl and Gohan still in a daze from seeing Josh eat.  
  
" The only other person I have ever seen eat that fast was you Gohan, maybe he's related. ", Videl said  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Is it possible is Josh a human, a saiyan, or both. Is he from the future likes Trunks or maybe from the past. Is he a alien or a human freak, is he a morphed form of cell or the reprogrammed form of 17. Maybe he's Gohan future gay fling, or Goku's love child......... hey it could happen but it probably won't in this fan-fic. 


	2. Power Revealed

******************************************************************************************** Hey this is my second chapter and i believe that this story can go on for a good while please review and flames are OK because hey your reading my fanfic so anything goes. ****************************************************************************   
  
HUMAN POWER   
  
Power Revealed   
  
"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG", went the last bell of the day.   
  
Gohan and Videl walked together to the front of the school to wait for Josh. Of course it was too close for Sharpner's taste.   
  
" Gohan, what are you doing walking Videl. Shouldn't you be at your geek club, or something. ", Sharpner yelled to them. Videl was about to kick Sharpner in a not so good place when someone else spoke up.   
  
" Big talk for someone that can't even throw a ball ", Josh said.   
  
" You keep out of this shrimp ", said Sharpner.   
  
" How 'bout I kick your ass right now ", replied Josh.   
  
" That's enough ", Videl yelled., " Sharpner fuck off, Josh come with us. " They left, leaving a VERY pissed Sharpner.   
  
As they walked outside Videl confronted Josh.   
  
" What the hell were you thinking?", yelled Videl.   
  
" I am truly sorry for that out burst. It will not happen again. ", said Josh. "  
  
It better not because I won't be there to save your ass. ", said Videl, " Where is your ride anyway. "   
  
" In my pocket ", responded Josh and with that took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. What came out was a very sleek, very smooth, red Thunder Bird.   
  
" Nice ride ", commented Gohan as he sat down.   
  
" Do you have a license?", complained Videl.   
  
" Just get in. ", Josh said as he got in the driver seat.   
  
" Okay, but I will have to arrest you if you don't come up with a good reason. ", said Videl as she sat down, " Hey you know Gohan lives in the 439 Area right ? "   
  
" Yep ", Josh responded and with that turned the key and pressed a few buttons . The car began to shake. Wings sprouted from the sides and rockets grew from the trunk.   
  
" Now that you have seen the Model: JD 4-Terrain Car show off its accessories let's go.", Josh shouted with glee. The rocket's rumbled and it flew into the air. For a brief moment Videl felt a pressure on her chest while Gohan didn't even flinch. Once they got into the air Videl began to play 20 questions with Josh.   
  
" Who build this "   
  
" How is it possible "   
  
" What do you mean 4 Terrain "   
  
" What does JD mean "   
  
" When will be at Gohan's place "   
  
"Hold it hold it. 1 I did, 2 I probably could not explain to you, 3 the 4 terrains are land, sea, air, and space, 4 JD are my initials, 5 we will be there in a half hour.", said Josh.   
  
" Wow are you like not human ", Videl commented.   
  
" I would like to know too.", Gohan added.   
  
" No, no I am as human as you Videl.", said Josh, " OK we are almost there.   
  
15 minutes later they landed. Gohan got Goten and they got started on there lesson. Gohan showed them a Ki ball and Goten blew up a tree. By the end of the lesson Goten was a birdy that flew back to the house, Videl had floated, and Josh made some wind.   
  
" Well see ya ", said Videl.   
  
" O.K. ", Gohan yelled as she flew off.   
  
" Thank god she's gone ", Josh said.   
  
" Why was she making you nervous.", Gohan responded.   
  
" No now I can really power up. ", said Josh. Soon a white-silver light surrounded Josh as Gohan stared in shock.   
  
" This is impossible. He has already powered up past Kirrlin. He's almost to my dad's level when he began his fight with Frieza. Hell he could give the top form of Frieza a run for his money.", Gohan screamed in his head.   
  
" There I'm done, let's spar.", said Josh.   
  
" I don't know ", said Gohan.   
  
" Fine I'll make the first attack. You said that a good Ki Blast should be 3 times as powerful as that person's Ki level? Well stick this in your pipe and smoke it!",Josh said. "Eternal Flame"   
  
A 20 foot wave of flames hurdled itself at Gohan from Josh's outstretched hands. Gohan was so surprised that he could not even block. After the Ki blast was over all that was left was an tired out Josh, a charred Gohan and a mile and a half of burnt ground.   
  
"Cough, Cough. How did you do that. That was like 7 or 8 times your Ki level Josh! Josh are you OK?", asked Gohan.   
  
"Yeah. I'm OK.", responded Josh.   
  
" Damn he spent half his energy in that attack though I am not surprised ", thought Gohan.   
  
" I see you're looking at my Ki, look again and you'll get a surprise ", said Josh.   
  
" OK ",thought Gohan, " his Ki is still at half pow..... wait now it's at 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent."   
  
" Now you know my two gifts in fighting. My attacks are as powerful as someone twice as powerful as me and I can retain my top Ki level for long periods of battle no matter how much damage I take.", said Josh, "Now let's spar my SAIYAN friend. "   
  
" Ya lets go my..........WHAT!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW. ", Gohan screamed at the top of his voice.   
  
" Well I know everything. I'll tell you how over dinner. Now let's spar. ", said Josh.  
  
" Can I ask you something.", asked Gohan.   
  
" What ?", Josh asked.   
  
" Are you a saiyan or human ?", asked Gohan.   
  
" Human. ", said Josh.   
  
" But baseball. ", said Gohan.   
  
" I used my Ki. ", Josh.   
  
" And lunch?", said Gohan.   
  
" I train like this everyday. I need the nutrients. Oh by the way could you teach me that Kamehameya wave you used on Cell. ", said Josh.   
  
" You do know everything.", said Gohan.   
  
" I know enough. Let's spar. ", said Josh. **************************************************************************** One Hour later:   
  
" I still can not believe I forced you to go super saiyan. ", said Josh.   
  
" Yeah, well you were like a steel wall. ", respond Gohan.   
  
" Are you going to enter the World Tournament this year? ", asked Josh   
  
" Yeah ", responded Gohan.   
  
" I can't believe it. That 10 Million Zinnie must have finally caught your eye. ", said Josh   
  
" No it was Videl. When she found out I was Sayaman 2 days ago. ", said Gohan, " Plus everyone is going, even Dad. "   
  
" Wait you mean Prince Vegeta and Goku are coming. ", said Josh, " Well, well, well, this is the perfect opportunity. "   
  
" Opportunity to do what. ", said Gohan.   
  
" Opportunity to bring back pride to the Humans that you Saiyans have taken away from us. ", said Josh, " Why do you think I have trained my entire life. The Saiyans will get much of a surprise when they are beaten by the ones that they believed were to weak to protect themselves, when they discover that they are no longer the most powerful species in the Universe."   
  
" Do you hate us? ", asked Gohan.   
  
" No I just want to freak out Vegeta when I beat the crap out of him. Now lets eat. ", said Josh. **************************************************************************** I bet you thought Josh was a saiyan. I had you going. Much more plot and excitement in the next chapters . Please keep on reading. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

**********************************************************************************  
  
Hey this is my third and alot will be explain like for instance HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE KNOW ABOUT SAIYENS. That's all. I will also respond to certain reviews. I could not decide on a character name so I just gave him my name. I promise Josh will not bang all the dbz females. The old lady on the ball freaks me out. And Josh will not beat Buu. **********************************************************************************  
  
HUMAN POWER  
  
Secrets Exposed  
  
" Hey Josh I must warn you my Mother is a little high strung. ", warned Gohan.  
  
Gohan and Josh walked into the small home. Chi-Chi was cooking over the stove and Goten was trying his best to get a pre-dinner sample.  
  
" Hey mom, can Josh stay for dinner.", asked Gohan.  
  
" Sure how many more servings should I whip up. ", asked Chi-Chi.  
  
" I can live on ten. ", said Josh.  
  
Chi-Chi stared at Josh, " Are you sure you can eat that much? "  
  
" Ya, when you spar a Super Saiyen you get hungrey quick. ", said Josh.  
  
This stopped her in her trackes.   
  
" GOHAN HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM ABOUT SAIYENS. HOW COULD YOU. ONCE THIS GETS OUT YOU WON'T BECOME A SCHOLAR!!!!!!!! ", shouted Chi-Chi.  
  
" Mrs. Son, your son didn't tell me I've known all along. ", said Josh., " I'll explain all at dinner.  
  
Chi-Chi finished preparing dinner and sat down. After Gohan and Goten had 9 servings and Josh had 4 they slowed down enough for Josh to tell his tale.  
  
" Ok to tell everything I need to start before I was born. When Goku was a small boy fighting the Red Ribbon army, my father was a guieness scientist who worked for them. He didn't want to but he was forced. Anyway after Goku had fought where my father was stationed, he found one of Goku's hair. He discovered that, of coarse, the hair was from someone not human. He then sent 50 to 60 micro flying cameras to follow him and any interesting specimens that Goku came in contact with. They were similiar to the small devices that collected DNA for Cell. The only differents is that they would burrow in to the skin then produce flying cameras to orbit the person as needed. That is how I know about Other World. "  
  
" Gohan could you hand me your arm. ", asked Josh.  
  
" Sure ", respond Gohan.  
  
" See this little freckele right there. ", said Josh.  
  
" Ya ", said Gohan.  
  
" Thats where the device is ", said Josh.  
  
" Wow ", responded Gohan.  
  
" Anyway my father stuided every thing that was discussed between you guys. Ki's, Namek, all that stuff. But he was very interested in the GV.   
  
" You have a GV. ", asked Gohan.  
  
" Ya I can hold out to 550 times gravity which really built my ressistance. Also he stuidied Ki and developed in theroy some powerful moves like Internal Flame, MedoSleep and etc. "  
  
" What's Medo Sleep. ", asked Gohan.  
  
" Well it is where my body goes into a coma like state while my body is recovering super fast. Like a super sleep. Thats why I have practiced 20 hours a day every day for my entire life. The other 4 I'm sleeping. Today I'll only need maybe a half hour. Thats why I am not droping over dead. That and Gohan was not trying his hardest. "  
  
" Ya. Well anyway, if you been training so hard for so long why have you decided to come out now? ", said Gohan  
  
" Got bored. ", Josh said as a sweat drop formed on his head. Gohan could tell he was holding back but he decided to drop it.  
  
" Hey Gohan ", said Josh  
  
" Ya ", said Gohan  
  
" I know you and your little super saiyen brother are going to leave school for a couple weeks and I was wondering if maybe I could train with you as well. ", asked Josh.  
  
" Sure I gue..... What do you mean by " Super Saiyen ". ", said Gohan  
  
" I am one ", said Goten.  
  
Gohan's eyes inflated to plates size.0.0  
  
" oh my God thats amazing I can't believe it....", yelled Gohan.  
  
As Gohan " talked " to his little brother about how amazing it was Chi-Chi talked to Josh.  
  
" Are you sure you can come all this way. ", asked Chi-Chi.  
  
" Ya it's my decision. ", said Josh.  
  
" What about your Mom. ", said Chi-Chi.  
  
Josh paused for a moment.   
  
" She died. ", said Josh.  
  
" Dad. ", said Chi-Chi.  
  
" Dead ", said Josh.  
  
" Aunt, Uncle, Grandparent, Couisin..... ", said Chi-Chi.  
  
" I had no other family. ", said Josh.  
  
" Than how do you know all about... ", asked Chi-Chi.  
  
" My dad lift a interactive android with all his research downloaded into it, don't worry It can't fight. ", said Josh.  
  
" Is this your first home cooked meal. ", asked a smiling Chi-Chi. Josh thought for a moment.   
  
" Ya actually it is.", said Josh.  
  
" Unexceptable. You will move in here with us. ", Chi-Chi said.  
  
" No, No, you really don't have to...", said Josh.  
  
" You are moving in with us and since I'll be treating you like family, if you try to escape then...", Chi Chi trailed off as she looked in the cover and lifted out of it her largest pan. Gohan and Goten at the site of it ran and hid under the table. Josh looked at them then Chi Chi then the frying pan. He had watched years of footage of how Goku always feared that pan no matter how strong he became. Thats where he made the connection and started backing up towards the wall.  
  
" Ok Ok sure thing, just put that thing away. ", said Josh.  
  
After dinner Gohan, Goten, and Josh decided to train a little.  
  
" Hey Goten, want to spar. "  
  
" Sure. ", responded Goten.  
  
" Just don't hold back, because I won't ok. ", said Josh.  
  
As Josh powered Goten turned Super Saiyen. For the first 25 minutes the battle was even intill.  
  
" KaMaHaMaYa "  
  
" Enternal Flame "   
  
The two Ki blasts hit each other and in spite of the little SSJ's power his blast was destroyed and a ten foot tall wave of fire hit him.  
  
" Hey Goten are you ok. ", asked Josh.  
  
Goten then droped back to normal than droped to the ground.  
  
" Oh my god, Goten are you ok. ", screamed Josh.  
  
" Ya I am. ", Goten said as he lifted him self off the ground, " How did you do that. "  
  
" I've trained alot. ", said Josh.  
  
" Maybe you can teach me and Trunks. ", said Goten.  
  
" Trunks is coming. ", said Josh.  
  
" No I am going to Trunk's house. ", said Goten.  
  
" Will Vegeta be there? ", asked Josh.  
  
" Ya ", Goten replied.  
  
A evil smirk over came Josh's face.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
How pissed should Josh make Vegeta or would you like him to do something else. Maybe you should not review and tell me.  
  
Also I know this chapter is a little slow. The chapters may slow down a little. but i promise I will be writing.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
